


I'm Coming After You

by amberwoods



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Police AU, Thief AU, atla mention, confident thief and frustrated deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberwoods/pseuds/amberwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of searching, deputy Blake has finally managed to track down the new Houdini, a thief of great skill. However, just as he finally has her, she slips away again. </p>
<p>Or the one where Clarke can't help teasing the cute deptuty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming After You

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been laying around for a while, but I thought I'd finally put it up here as well! Enjoy!

She looked at the pictures carefully. The officer had slapped them down on the table in front of her, three case files, one, two, three. Slap, slap, slap. There was paperwork as well. Numbers, lines, carefully written codes and names. But that didn’t interest her as much.

There were various objects in the pictures. A purple vase. An Egyptian collar made of gold and precious stones. A Renaissance sword. The perfume bottle of a Countess. Sixteen objects, all beautiful and, moreover, valuable.

The officer was still in the room with her, staring at her as she quietly looked at the pictures. When she looked up at his face again, she could see the sweat on his forehead. It was hot in the room. She wasn’t sweating herself, but _she_ wasn’t wearing a two-piece-suit.

She smiled at him. “I won’t talk to you without my lawyer.”

“You know what’s a funny thing, miss Griffin?” The officer had a high forehead and tiny ears, partially hidden under his short, dark brown hair. “People don’t normally lawyer up when they’re innocent.”

She smiled at him still, and that smile felt very provocative to him. He watched her as she crossed her arms – they were bare, she was wearing a loose tank top – and tilted her chin upwards a little, as if she felt untouchable. Which she did. “I’ll talk to the cute deputy that picked me up, though. What’s his name? Deputy Blake.”

The officer slapped his hand on the table a fourth time in frustration, slapping down his efforts of get her to talk. Then he straightened his back and walked out the door.

“Let me go in,” deputy Blake said behind the glass wall. His superior joined him and stared at their prisoner while the deputy’s eyes were fixed on his face.

 “You won’t get her to talk.”

“I’ve been on her trail for _six months_ ,” the deputy said, “ _Let me go in_.” Let me stand face to face with the person I’ve been searching for.

“Fine,” the officer snarled, releasing his anger with the sound rolling off his tongue.

The deputy didn’t wait another second and walked out the room with large, sure steps. He only stopped for a second in front of the door that would lead to the prisoner. The officer in the other room watched her turn her head to it, as if she knew he was there. As if she was waiting for him.

He opened the door and stepped inside, then closed it behind him. He had a stern look in his eyes, his head held high like a man who feels justified. She smiled as he walked up to her and took the seat on the other side of the table, with his back to his superior. “There you are,” she said softly.

He tapped the file in the middle of the table with his finger. “Have you looked at them?”

“Thoroughly,” she answered. Her eyes were big and grey and clear, as if she could see way beyond him, into things he knew nothing about.

“Do you know what they are?” he asked.

“What’s your name?” she asked in return. She cocked her head to the side. “I’d tell you mine, but I think you know.”

“Miss Clarke Griffin. Also known as the new Houdini.”

“Houdini?” She grinned. “Ah, of course. I’m here because you think I’m that thief, right? They call him Houdini.”

“ _Her_ ,” he said strongly, “They call _her_ Houdini.”

She clasped her hands together on the table and leaned towards him. “Why are you sure so it’s a woman?” she asked in that soft, provocative voice. This entire thing seemed like a funny pastime to her.

“Because she’s sitting in front of me.” His voice was burning. He had, finally had her, right there, and she was smiling like she was in full control.

“That’s transphobic,” she said casually while she sat back in the chair. Her grin made fury pool in his chest, but he was a master of patience and self-control. She seemed to notice.

“What’s your name?” she asked again, “You’re an interesting fellow, the way you follow this thief around. You’re a deputy, right? Do they pay you for the way you track her? Or is it all on your own time?”

He tapped the picture of the vase. “Where were you last night at 9?”

“Home,” she said, “Reading a book. My mom used to tell me I’d turn into my uncle Nick one day. It was one of her favourite insults, you know? ‘You’ll turn into uncle Nick one day, the way you keep your head in those books!’ My uncle Nick worked for the government, though. He was writing the story of JFK.”

“Can anyone confirm your whereabouts?”

“Of course they can!” Her smile widened. “My lawyer was with me.”

“You’re kidding,” the deputy snarled cynically.

“I’m thinking Chad,” she said, “You look like a Chad.”

He was the one leaning back this time. “Why do you want to know?”

“I told you.” She looked at him from under long eye lashes, two clear stares of grey. “You’re interesting.”

The door opened again and in came a tall, brown-haired man in a three-piece-suit. “Don’t say another word.”

The deputy’s eyes were on his superior behind the brown-haired man, but the captive was looking straight into the man’s eyes, a hint of childish disappointment in her expression.

The man completely ignored the deputy and instead looked only at the young woman. “They can’t keep you here. Let’s go.”

“Alright,” she sighed as she got up. She glanced at the deputy and watched something fall apart inside of him.

He had her. _He had her._

He grinded his teeth. “You keep to your claim that you are not the thief known as Houdini? You can still come clean.”

“I told you,” she said, hushing the older man when he tried to stop her from saying anything more, “I’m not.”

“You’ve been completely honest with me?”

She chuckled and walked up to him, placing her right hand on his left shoulder. She rose onto her toes to speak closely to his ear.

“There is no war in Ba Sing Se,” she whispered.

Then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Just in case, I'll explain Clarke's last comment for you (some of my readers said it was a little unclear): she's referencing Avatar: The Last Airbender. By saying 'there is no war in Ba Sing Se', a lie in Avatar, she's subtly telling Bellamy that she lied to him and she IS in fact Houdini. 
> 
> (Also, guess who Clarke's lawyer was. Tip: he's dating her mom.) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
